


Scars and Souvenirs

by Kayani_Iriel



Series: Scars and Souvenirs [1]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: First Time, Friends to Lovers, Light Bondage, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:27:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 19,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23733067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayani_Iriel/pseuds/Kayani_Iriel
Summary: G With N'Zoth's domination looming and pressure to marry, Anduin must come to terms with his past, and current, relationship with Wrathion.
Relationships: Wrathion/Anduin Wrynn
Series: Scars and Souvenirs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1806547
Comments: 84
Kudos: 187





	1. Chapter 1

Anduin Wrynn, the young King of Stormwind, spun Lady Hannah exactly as the dance dictated. Blushing prettily as she danced, she matched him step-for-step, and he was glad for the hours of dance instruction he'd received as a boy. It allowed him to go through the steps while his mind was on other matters.

  
He knew he was breaking protocol with a second dance with her when there were other ladies he hadn't danced with, but he figured it would give the courts something to gossip over. With Sylvanas' havoc and the impending domination of N'Zoth, they needed relief. Everyone did.

  
Even him, but relief was hard to come by. Reports from distant lands, catastrophic losses, and no apparent way to win, it was overwhelming. Without the council of Jaina, Genn, and the others, he would be lost. Was lost, if he admitted to himself. Cast adrift.

  
The music ended and he realized he'd been brooding. This was no way to behave. He gave his partner a deep bow. “My lady, would you care to step outside for fresh air?”

  
She curtsied in return. “Of course, your majesty.”

  
Everyone parted as he lead her from the room, giving them space. The balcony off the ballroom was quiet, and largely deserted. Anduin placed both hands on the railing, turning his head to gaze at Lady Hannah.

  
She was a lovely blonde, with her hair half up in the current style of the ladies, dressed in a beautiful lavender silk gown, the bodice sewn with pearls. The younger of a pair of daughters of a distance noble, she'd arrived in Stormwind earlier in the season.

  
Now he'd gotten her caught up in court intrigue. The nobles would be awash in news that not only had the young king danced with her twice in one night, but had taken air with her. The poor girl didn't deserve the gossip that was coming.

  
She was beautiful, and sweet, but he wasn't looking for a wife. With the future of Azeroth uncertain, who had time? Why consider marrying if they were all going to be dead within the year? A wife, or worse yet, a babe, newborn or on the way, would only be worse.

  
He was still brooding. He tried to distract himself, to be the perfect king. He raised his hand to move a curl to one side, he said “You look lovely.”

  
“Thank you, your majesty.”

Moving his hand back from her face, lest she get the wrong idea, he discovered the delicate curl caught fast in his cuff. He quickly raised his other hand to free himself.

  
“My apologies, lady. I did not mean to ruin your hair,” he said, carefully working at the snarl. She reached a hand up to aid him, and together, they worked the stubborn curl loose.

  
As they pulled their hands apart, his cuff slid up, exposing his wrist, which she caught, keeping the skin exposed.

  
“That is exquisite,” she said, gently touching a thin bracelet.

“Thank you. It was a gift from an old friend.” He tugged his sleeve down. “Shall we head back?”

*************************************************************************************************************************

After the gathering, in his room, with the lamp burning dimly, Anduin sat in a comfortable chair, staring at nothing. His fingers traced the bracelet.

  
“I have something for you!” Wrathion's voice startled the young prince from his book.

  
“Can't it wait until I'm done with this chapter?” he griped, already shutting the book.

  
“You spend too much time with your books, and not enough with me lately.”

  
“I'm due back after the trial, can't have my tutors claiming I fell behind while I was on holiday.”

  
“You weren't on holiday. You were crushed under a giant bell.”

  
“You try telling that to them,” He said with a grumble, swinging his legs to the side of the bed.

  
The dragon plopped down next to him, a stark change from his usually dignified movements. He held a small silk pouch in his hands, which he kept turning over.

  
“So...” Anduin drew the word out, not sure how to ask about what was in the bag.

  
“I made this. For you. Well, I didn't make all of it, the Blacktalons had to get some things, and then there was that jewelcrafter to help me, and Tong had the silk, and well, some other stuff, but I did the important part,” The Black Prince babbled, finally closing his mouth with an audible click. He blushed and glanced down, before silently handing it over.

  
He took it, surprised at how light it was. It weighed hardly more than the pouch. He undid the ties, and upended the bag. A length of braid slid out into his palm. Setting the bag aside, he examined the chain. It was made of seven thin strands, half light, half dark, and one lone gold thread woven together. The more he examined it, the more it seemed the length was flames, caught in a bracelet.

  
He kept turning it over, examining the delicate piece. Wrathion had made this? How? It was so slim, so delicate, like it would break the moment the strands were crossed, or put on.

  
“It's beautiful.” His... friend? More than friend? Was still looking down at his lap. He took his hand. “I've never seen anything so expertly crafted.”

  
The Black Prince glanced up, still with a faint blush on his cheeks. “I hoped you'd like it.”

  
Anduin leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. “Thank you, really.”

  
A knock sounded at the door, startling him out of his memories, and almost out of his chair. “Yes?” he barked at the door.

  
The door opened and a servant stepped in, bowing to the kind. “Your majesty, I am sorry to disturb, but I bear a message from Magni Bronzebeard. He brings you a new advisor during tomorrow's council session.”

  
Anduin rolled his eyes, glad the low light kept him in shadow. This could have waited. “Thank you.”

  
With a bow he disappeared, leaving him to his thoughts. He absently rubbed the bracelet, wondering who on earth Magni had found, and how could they help.


	2. Chapter 2

His hand hurt. Despite his adamant claims to anyone who asked that he was fine, his hand ached. Wrathion was sturdier than his willowy form appeared, a fact that grated.

Unwrapping his hand from the cool, wet cloth, he inspected it. Lightly bruised knuckles, some swelling. Well, he'd had worse, and he'd cured worse. Carefully, he called up a trace of the Light, directing it to his hand. The glow from the magic faded, and he could see his hand, pale and unblemished by bruising or swelling.

“By the Light, why now?” he asked the empty study. Indeed, why had he shown up now? N'Zoth, yes, but he suspected it was more. He was a dragon, after all, and they always planned ahead. Even with his young age, he'd been scheming and planning longer than Anduin had been leading his people.

He stood and headed to his private bath. At least he knew why he'd kept catching himself brooding these past weeks. He could excuse dwelling on the past when an Old God was trying to take over his mind.

Once nude, save for the bracelet, he stepped into the tub and sank, neck deep, into the water. He slumped back, letting out a sigh. The heat from the steaming water seeped into his muscles, relaxing them.

He stayed still in the tub for long minutes, eyes closed, letting his mind wander. He kept circling back to Wrathion, despite shooing the thoughts away. He'd changed. No longer a boy, he was a grown man. Anduin couldn't help but admit he looked great; fit and strong, and handsome.

Handsome? His eyes flew open, and he sat up suddenly. The heat must be getting to him. The Black Prince was nothing more than an advisor, and a meddler. Good thing he was leaving in the morning for Silithus. It was convenient for him to show up now, and he'd disappear once he got what he wanted.

He decided that lazing in the tub brought about daydreams. Every time the other man's glowing eyes came to mind, or his full lips, he brushed the thought away as he washed. He needed to plan for the night's party. War or not, he was still expected to join gatherings and dance with the ladies.

His hand lingered on a small mark on his inner thigh as he dried off. Perhaps it was time to let that one go, he thought. Maybe.

*******************************************************************************************

Back in his rooms for the night, Anduin untied his cravat and began to undress for the night. The party had been busy, one of the more reclusive lords had hosted it, and it drew out many more nobles than usual. His night had been busy, talking war and politics with the lords, and dancing with the eligible ladies. Lady Hannah was in attendance, and to keep people talking, he squeezed in a second dance with her.

Using her that way made him feel bad, but he needed to keep people's thoughts elsewhere. Doubly so once Wrathion had shown at the party. The news of the punch hadn't gotten out, yet, but the king's new advisor showing up to the party was enough to ensure it would be talked about for weeks.

He'd sensed him before he saw him. A small itch between the shoulder blades told him he was being watched. A pivot in the dance let him he see the Black Prince watching him.

Their eyes met, and he faltered for the briefest of moments, but his partner hadn't noticed. Thankfully, another turn broke eye contact, and Anduin was able to resume his placid smile and demeanor.

He and the dragon worked the opposite sides of the room as the night progressed. Only once did their paths cross, and they simply nodded at each other. He felt a surge of disappointment, which he swallowed down.

Now in his underclothes, he crawled wearily in bed. Social functions took so much out of him. It was exhausting, the hours of polite conversation, dancing, and social niceties.

“I wish I was back in Pandaria,” he whispered to the darkened room.

It seemed like a lifetime ago. He'd been so young, so naive, and so full of hope that things would get better. That hope dimmed after the bell, and the months of recovery after. Still, there were pleasant things about that time.

_“You're not wearing it.”_

_“What?” Anduin asked. Chi-Ji was fighting a group of champions, and he didn't want to miss a moment._

_“The bracelet.”_

_“Oh.”_

_The crowd broke into cheers as the champions prevailed, and Chi-Ji granted his favor to them. Anduin stood, cheering with them._

_“Oh? All you can say is Oh?” The dragon huffed as he sat back down._

_“I have it. I'm just...”_

_“Just what?”_

_He paused for a long moment, looking down. “I don't want to break it,”_

_A startled bark of laughter caused his head to jerk up in surprise. Wrathion was laughing, at him! “Oh, my prince. You can't break it. It's dragon magic. Unbreakable. I saw to it myself.”_

_Heat rose to his cheeks. “It seemed so delicate. I knew I'd never go more than a day without ruining your beautiful gift.”_

_“Nonsense. I'd never be that stupid. No one can hurt it, least of all you.”_

_Another round of champions came onto the field, challenging Niuzao. Anduin allowed himself to be swept up in the excitement and cheering for the match. He pulled the other boy to his feet. “Cheer with me.”_

_The Black Prince grumbled, but stood. While the sounds of battle raged, and the crowd cheered, he breathed in Anduin's ear, “I can help you put it on. Alone.”_

_The flush the young prince had felt earlier came on in force. His cheeks were on fire, he could swear it. A curious heat swirled through him, settling deep in his belly._

_The young men slipped from the crowd to head to Anduin's tent as the crowd cheered their victorious champions._

Anduin shifted in his bed, unwilling to continue down that line of remembrance. He realized he'd been running his hand along the bracelet absentmindedly.

“Oh Wrathion,” he sighed, as he rolled over and attempted to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Anduin bit back another yawn. The night had been filled with tossing and turning, peppered with restless dreams of Pandaria. At dawn, he slid from the bed, deciding he may as well see the Silithus Expedition off.

He stood with the Genn Greymane, Mathias Shaw, and a squad of guards, in the Portal Room. As he waited for the expedition, he idly wondered how much effort it took the Alliance mages to keep the portals open long enough for expeditions to travel through. _It must be a tremendous spell,_ he thought, resolving to ask Khadgar or Jaina about it the next time he saw one of them. If he saw one of them again.

The sound of several sets of feet behind the group made him turn. Wrathion, resplendent in scaled armor and fine silk, entered the Portal Room, followed by the Earthen Ring Shaman who were reliving those already at the camp.

“Hello King Greymane, Master Shaw,” Wrathion called out in greeting. Anduin, hidden in shadows behind the men, kept quiet.

“Good morning, Advisor,” Genn replied, a scowl on his face. “I trust you are ready for your journey?”

“Of course, of course. I must say, your willingness to expend this much power to get me to Silithus is commendable. I hope to be worthy of the trust given. Please, extend my thanks to the King.”

Genn shifted, exposing Anduin behind him. “Tell him yourself.”

The Black Prince went still, face expressionless for the merest moment. Then he resumed, as if nothing had happened. “I see. Thank you, Anduin, for this gracious use of power.”

“If you can truly help us overcome N'Zoth, then nothing in my power is too much to offer.” The words tasted like acid. He shot a brief glare at Genn for exposing him.

Wrathion sketched a small bow. “I live to serve and protect Azeroth and it's people.”

“Are we ready to begin?” A willowy mage walked up beside the small party. Behind her, several more mages, all clad in blue, waited.

“Please,” was all Anduin could say. Genn and Mathias took their leave, but he chose to remain. Major portal spells were uncommon enough he didn't want to miss seeing one. Finding a spot near a column, he focused on the spell.

“When I come back, we need to talk.” The words caught him off guard. The dragon was behind him, so close the heat of his body could be felt through his vest and tunic. He smelled Wrathion's scent, smokey and musky.

“We have nothing to talk about,” he said tightly. He turned, catching those glowing eyes regarding him. Having to tilt his head up to meet his eyes was irritating. What right did he have to be that tall, as well as so good looking?

“We have much to talk about, my prince.”

He took a step back, involuntarily reaching a hand to his heart, the use of his old nickname causing a stab of pain.

“Anduin?” A pause. “Is that?” Wrathion extended a hand, reaching for the other man's wrist. The king pulled away, turning to where the mages were beginning to open the portal.

“It's nothing. Your portal is open. Safe travels, Advisor.”

With that, he left the Portal Room, feeling heated red eyes following him.

******************************************************************************************

By the Light, it had been a day. He'd spent most of it hearing local complaints, of which the list seemed endless. Ordinarily reasonable people were bringing up petty complaints, convinced they were bigger than they were. What was a pilfered chicken compared to the end of the world? Why couldn't people work these problems out on their own?

He knew why. N'Zoth was sowing discord among his people, just his first step in taking over the world. His hands were tied. It was up to Wrathion, Magni, and a host of champions to clear the world of this threat. All he could do was sit and wait.

Begging off the evening's party, he claimed headache and an early morning. It wasn't an idle falsehood, his head really had ached after the endless stream of audiences. He looked forward to a bath, a book, and hopefully a sound night's sleep.

He headed to his bathing chambers to draw a hot bath, stripping down as he went. Thank the Light that someone had figured out indoor plumbing, and the ability to heat the water. He slid into the water, submerging all the way, and briefly considered not surfacing at all.

Wiping water out of his eyes, he leaned back, trying to clear his head. Emptying it of the day's complaints and nonsense was easy, but he couldn't get Wrathion's words out of his head: we need to talk.

What could he possibly want to say? Dragons didn't apologize, and anyway, Anduin was over it. He didn't need some half apology from him, not after this many years.

“He wants to make it about him. Self important dragon ass,” he muttered. Okay, maybe he wasn't quite over it.

Who could blame him?

_They were on each other as the tent flaps closed. Hands on shoulders and waists, lips_ _pressed hastily together, breathing ragged. Anduin breathed in, savoring Wrathion's heady, smokey scent._

_“We have to be quiet,” he gasped, when they came up for air. “I -”_

_“Don't want anyone knowing, I know,” the dragon murmured into his neck. “Then, my prince, you should try to be very, very quiet.”_

_He bit back a groan as teeth grazed his earlobe. His hands roamed, settling on the other boy's hips, allowing him to pull the two of them closer together. They met each other, shoulder to hip, their erections pressing together. Experimentally, he thrust his hips shallowly, and was rewarded with a soft moan._

_“Naughty one. Where did you learn that?”_

_“You, in the hot springs, the week after my cast came off.”_

_Hot kisses moved down his neck. “That was a good night.”_

_A hazy memory came to Anduin's mind. “Wasn't there something else we came for?”_

_“The bracelet!” With that, the dragon sat up. “Where did you put it?”_

_Anduin reached to a pack near the cot. He extracted the pouch from a pocket. Wrathion took it and shook the bracelet out. In the muted light through the tent, it seemed to glow faintly._

_“Kneel.”_

_“What?”_

_“Kneel, you silly boy. If I'm to help you, there should be some ceremony to it.”_

_Cautiously, he knelt before the Black Prince._

_“Raise your arm.”_

_He did as instructed, feeling the bracelet being looped around one wrist. “I give you this, as a token of my devotion,” Wrathion intoned, working the clasp. “No one can remove it from you, save us.”_

_It was warm against his skin, and so very light. He stood, wrapping his arms back around the prince. “Thank you.”_

_“Anytime, my prince.”_

Water up his nose woke him. Coughing and snorting, Anduin realized he'd dozed off in the bath, remembering the past.

Grumbling under his breath, he toweled off and threw on a robe. Perhaps hot tea and an interesting book would help.


	4. Chapter 4

“I don't trust him,” Genn's voice interrupted Anduin's reading of the morning report.

“Trust who?” he asked, toying with a piece of toast as he read.

“Wrathion.”

That got his attention. Anduin set the toast and the report down and turned to look at Genn as he sat. “He let Garrosh escape, of course we can't trust him.”

“It's more than that. He's too familiar, treating you like a commoner, and not the King of Stormwind.”

“We knew each other as young men,” Anduin reasoned.

“Still, you're king now, and he shouldn't treat you that way. He's over confident.”

“He's a black dragon.”

“He's trouble!”

Anduin sighed, poured coffee for each of them and added sugar to his. “I don't disagree with you, Genn. Don't misunderstand me. I don't see any other way. With the corruption creeping in, even I'm affected. I'm scared. If Wrathion holds the key, then we have to let him do it.”

Genn picked up his cup. “And what if he's successful?”

“Then we, the children of Azeroth, will owe him a great debt.”

“I'm afraid of that,” Genn said as he sighs into his mug. “He's full of himself, and overbearing. If we're successful, then I dread to think of what he'll expect from us. I worry about the ladies of the court. He could break a lot of hearts, or worse. As the only black dragon, he's not beholden to mortal laws.”

Anduin grinned despite himself. “I don't think that's a problem. He's never shown an interest in mortal woman.”

“He hasn't shown an interest before. He's been gone for years. He's more mature, and he may be looking for a consort!” Genn banged his cup in the saucer for emphasis, causing coffee to slosh over Anduin's morning report.

“I am reasonably sure we don't have to worry about half black dragon babies appearing all over Stormwind,” Anduin countered as he tried to save the report. “Is that even possible?”

“How would I know?”

Deciding the report couldn't be salvaged, Anduin threw his napkin over the entire mess, and picked his cup up again.

“Listen, Genn, I understand. We can't trust him. By the Light, we don't even know if this plan of his will work. We can only hope that it does. We'll deal with the fallout once it's over. If it's over.”

“I suppose you're right, your majesty.”

The two drank coffee in silence. Anduin's thoughts, brought back to Wrathion, wondered again what he wanted to talk about. Judging by his question about the bracelet, maybe he wanted it back. I should take it off. It's not like things will go back to how they were. Not now.

“Speaking of babies, shouldn't you be looking for a wife?”

Coffee sprayed all over the ruined report as Anduin choked. “Me? Now? Now is not the time.”

“Why not? With the world on edge, a royal wedding would be a welcome respite. I hear you fancy Lady Hannah. She's a beautiful young woman, and comes from a solid family. You could do worse.”

“She's lovely, but I'm not interested in a wife at this time. Dancing with her is a way to get the court to gossip.”

“Well, they've certainly done that. The question is whether the wedding will happen before or after N'Zoth's defeat.”

“If we don't defeat him, a wife would be pointless. We'll all be dead. Why should I add yet another person to my life, only to mourn them as the world crumbles?

“The people want hope. Taking a wife is hope.”

“There will be no wedding.”

*************************************************************

A wedding? Anduin pondered the idea of marrying Lady Hannah. She was very beautiful, and seemed quite agreeable, but he didn't know anything else about her. What flowers did she like? How did she grow up? What were her dreams?

He pondered the beautiful women he'd been meeting since he was king. Not a single one seemed to pique his interest. Beauty after beauty, but nothing to spur him into action, to make him admit he wanted more.

He carelessly undressed, ready for another fitful night of sleep. Council meetings had kept him late, so there was no good night's sleep for him. He didn't bother with nightclothes.

_“You're gods blessed lucky to have a room to yourself,” Wrathion said, flopping down on the narrow bed in the tiny room. “I'm bunked with 2 pandaren, and both snore.”_

_Anduin laughed lightly. “That sounds like quite a predicament.”_

_“Mhmm,” came the reply from the bed. “Come here.”_

_Anduin obeyed with alacrity, squeezing himself next to the dragon. Strong arms wrapped around him, pulling him close. Anduin sighed, a soft contented sound, and snuggled in closer._

_“You know, I have the afternoon free, and no one's looking for me,” he said to the Black Prince. “We could spend it away from all the noise and problems, and stay here.”_

_“That sounds divine.”_

_Anduin's hands drifted down, tugging him closer. He threw a leg over the dragon's, wiggling as close as possible._

_“Need something, my prince?”_

_“Just you, close.” He felt Wrathion pull back a little, stopping him from getting closer. Clever fingers worked the buttons of Anduin's tunic. He raised up, allowing the dragon to slide the garment off. His linen undershirt followed._

_When Wrathion went to settle back against Anduin, he was stopped. “Fair's fair.” the prince said, moving his hands to undo the fine silk shirt's clasps._

_When both were bare to the waist, the Black Prince resumed kissing him. From the lips, along the jaw, and then down the chest. He stopped to lick a nipple, the moment causing Anduin to arch and groan._

_“Careful, my prince. Can't have the guard coming in.”_

_“You're terrible,” complained a breathless Anduin. “And wonderful.”_

_Working his way further down, to the edge of his belt, Wrathion shot back, “You love me for it.” His hand brushed along the front of Anduin's breeches, causing him to arch up._

_“Yes,” came the strangled whisper._

_Slowly, Wrathion undid Anduin's belt, and tugged his breeches down, pausing only to remove his boots. Without a remark, he also disrobed, so both were only in their underclothes._

_“You'll be the end of me,” the prince said, a plaintive note in his voice._

_“Yes, but won't it be fun?” The dragon dipped his tongue under the waistband, causing Anduin's hands to grip the edge of the bed._

_Tugging underclothes off, Wrathion also shed his, leaving both of them vulnerably, gloriously bare. Anduin could feel their erections just touching, and fought against the urge to grind his hips against his bed mate._

_In a moment of tenderness, Wrathion reached up and caressed Anduin's face. “You're beautiful.”_

_“I'm a gangly mess, scarred and weak from the Divine Bell.”_

_“Your scars are beautiful to me. If you hate them so much, why not remove them? The Light would aid you.”_

_“If I'm to be taken seriously, I need to keep them. They prove I can survive.”_

_The dragon shrugged one shoulder. “Suit yourself, my prince. You are beautiful with them.” He placed a kiss on Anduin's abdomen, right below the navel._

_Anduin moaned, tangling his hands in gloriously dark, curling hair. He lie still on the bed as the dragon moved lower drawing kisses down through the fine hair, and on to one thigh._

_Anduin let out a giggle when Wrathion's tongue drew lines across his thigh. “Stop that, it's tickling.” In response, he felt the dragon's lips very near his erection, on the tender flesh of his inner thigh. Then came the pressure, the feeling of skin being drawn into the other's mouth. He groaned, hands tightening in messy curls._

_“More,” he demanded, throwing his head back._

_His partner obliged him. The feeling was so unusual, but so good, and he knew there'd be a mark. The idea made his cock twitch in anticipation._

_“Mmmmm,” he moaned, as the dragon redoubled his efforts to mark his lover._

_A bang sounded from down the hall, causing Anduin to start. He felt a searing pain on his thigh, and Wrathion pulled back._

_“Oh no.” The dragon went pale beneath his dark skin._

_Anduin looked down, and saw a small, oval mark on his thigh. It hurt, but the pain dimmed from searing to uncomfortable. “It's fine, it's just a love mark.”_

_“I burned you,” the Black Prince answered, burying his head against Anduin's stomach. “I hurt you, and I didn't mean to, but I was startled, and my control isn't always very good, and -”_

_Anduin pulled him up, to him. They lay, face to face, on the narrow bed. “It's fine. I can heal burns. I'm a priest, remember?”_

Anduin woke with a start. In the next room, he heard the tinkle of broken crockery being swept up. _Servant must have dropped a tray_ , he thought, getting his bearings. He was in his bed, and someone was bringing him breakfast. Or was. That must have been what woke him.

He decided it was a sign from the gods to make an early start of the day. As he changed into his clothing, he touched the small mark on his thigh. A reminder of him, he finally admitted to himself. Regardless of what Wrathion did, he'd never be able to remove it.


	5. Chapter 5

“Is this where you spend your days hiding,” Jaina said as she slipped into Anduin's study.

“Aunt!” He exclaimed, getting up to hug her. “Not hiding, really.”

“No?” Blue eyes searched his for a long moment.

“Well, perhaps I'm hiding, a little.” Anduin gestured for her to sit. “Genn, has been... persistent, lately. Brandy?”

“Sure. Persistent?”

He busied himself with pouring the brandy. Unable to delay past that, he sat with a heavy sigh. “He wants me to marry.”

“You've found someone? Oh Anduin, how so wonderful!”

“There's no one.” He cut her off. “Genn thinks a wedding will distract everyone from what's going on. I'm not ready to wed. Not if it means watching her die while N'Zoth takes over.”

“Magni says they're making progress. Wrathion thinks there's a weapon, he's close to discovering it.”

“I wouldn't trust Wrathion.”

“I know you two have a past, But I believe he really does want to help. If you're unsure, why didn't you say something.”

“It's nothing,” he said with a wave. “I suspect it's N'Zoth clouding my feelings.”

“Don't let him get to you, Anduin. Use the Light if you must, but keep your head clear. We need you now, more than ever.”

He stared into the brandy snifter, saying nothing.

A touch on his arm made him start.

“I know it's hard, but be strong. Magni and Wrathion have been working with the dragonflights, and we anticipate success soon. You should find someone. Enjoy life. It's easy to become lonely.”

“Did you ever regret ending it with Kalecgos?”

“Sometimes. It's hard, not having someone to be with. But we had duties, and our duties come first.”

“Was it hard? Being with a dragon?”

“It can be. Just because we both could wield magic didn't mean we were alike, and our upbringings were dissimilar. Despite his spending so much time in the mortal realm, he was a dragon, and thought like one.”

“So there was no chance of it working?”

“I didn't say that, just that it was hard sometimes. Why?”

Anduin toyed with his glass. “No reason.”

Jaina studied him for long moments, causing him to squirm under her gaze.

“Are you talking about Wrath-”

“Please don't!” he said. “Don't say that name. I don't want to talk about him.”

She narrowed her eyes. “I always wondered. I can feel magic on you. Dragon magic. Did he give you something?”

“I don't want to talk about it,” he said, setting his glass down hard.

“Anduin, if he gave you something, it could be dangerous.”

“I thought you trusted him.”

“I do, within reason. Dragons have their own reasons for doing things, and they don't always serve mortals best interests.”

“It's nothing, please let it go.”

Jaina opened her mouth to argue, but was interrupted by the door opening.

Genn strode in. “Jaina, excellent, you're here. Help me talk sense into the boy. He needs to be married.”

With a groan, Anduin picked up his glass and downed the last of his brandy.

**************************************************************************

Much later, he staggered into his chambers. Once Genn showed up, Jaina seemed to understand his unspoken plea not to discuss the dragon, and instead, threw him under the carriage by wholeheartedly agreeing with the worgen that Anduin should marry.

He'd drunk steadily while they discussed plans. By the time they were done, they had decided on the entire wedding, minus the bride and the time, and he was very, very drunk.

“By the Light,” he slurred, wobbling on one leg as he pulled off a boot. “Never thought Jaina would want to plan a party. A wedding.”

Deciding a chair would be a better place to take off his other boot, he slumped into it, almost sliding off the seat. He righted himself with only a small grumble, and tugged off the other boot.

His snoring woke him sometime later. The hearth fire had died down, and the room was barely illuminated.

“Musta fallen asleep,” he mumbled, getting to his feet. Bed was softer, he could sleep off the alcohol. Sleep would be safe. No weddings in bed.

He flopped onto the bed, still in his trousers, not convinced he could remove them without falling off the bed. Tugging back the covers, he couldn't manage most of the way into bed before giving up.

“Married,” he said, giving it the same inflection someone would say “horse dung.” He didn't want married, hadn't he made that clear? Besides, there was no one he wanted, let alone wanted to marry. Unbidden, ruby eyes and dark skin came to mind.

“Go away Wrathion,” he said to empty air. “I don't want you anymore.”

Rolling on to his stomach, Anduin told his mind to sleep.

_“This is much better than dinner, my prince.”_

_“I thought you'd agree.” He trailed a hand down the dragon's bare chest, lingering on a nipple. Tracing a finger around it, he enjoyed the sound of him sucking in a breath._

_“Naughty boy.” Hands roamed across his back, causing shivers._

_Anduin bent to flick his tongue across Wrathion's other nipple. The groan he elicited made him want more. Taking the nipple in his mouth, he sucked, gently at first. The groan turned into a moan, and the hands tightened on his back._

_Emboldened, he kissed lower, past the lean, flat stomach, and down to the trail of hair. The moans spilled out of his partner, and he felt fingernails scratching along his shoulders._

_“You're driving me mad,” The dragon mewled. Anduin glanced up with a smile, catching the dragon's glowing red eyes._

_“You're terrible,” came the complaint. He caressed the Black Prince's inner thigh. “And wonderful.”_

_Without breaking their gaze, he grasped Wrathion's cock, watching him throw his head back with a growl. Anduin slowly moved his hand, delighting in the feel._

_“More,” came the moan from the dragon, and he obliged. Moans became growls, harsh and guttural._

_The prince bent and licked the slit. “Anduin!” came the anguished gasp. He licked again, tasting the salt of sweat, the taste of his partner's essence. Murmuring in draconic could be heard above him, each word punctuated by a gasp as he ran his tongue around the head. Strong hands knotted themselves in golden hair, urging him lower. He didn't hesitate, opening his lips and taking the cock into his mouth._

_The murmurs became more frantic, and he felt Wrathion pump into his mouth. He opened wider, allowing Wrathion to thrust deeper. He bobbed his head, timing it with the thrusts._

_“No, not like this,” the dragon ground out, tugging on his hair. He reluctantly pulled away._

_He was pulled up, into an embrace, heated kisses pressed along his mouth and neck._

_“My turn, my prince.” Anduin's wrist, with the bracelet, was unexpectedly pulled over his head. Wrathion knelt above him, busily securing it to a scarf on the bedpost._

_“What are you doing?” he asked, watching in fascination._

_“Making sure you don't run away,” came to reply, with a flash of white teeth. Satisfied with his knot work, the dragon bent and pressed his body to Andiun's._

_“I'd never consider such a cowardly escape,” he claimed, as the Black Prince rubbed against him. The heat from his cock was incredible. He tugged on the bracelet, but true to his partner's word, it didn't budge._

_“Of course not,” the dragon spoke into his neck, following it with a sharp bite. Anduin groaned._

_“Never,” he agreed, breathless._

_“Not a chance. Not even if I pin you down and take what I want,” Wrathion said, running a hand along the prince's hip, to his cock._

_Anduin's lust fogged brain tried to catch up to what the Black Prince had said. By the time he had, he felt a hot, wet tongue licking his cock from base to tip. He raised his head, looking down at the sight of Wrathion with his long, draconic tongue, feasting on his hard on._

_“You can shift?” He asked, momentarily startled out of his more pressing question._

_“Sometimes,” came the quiet response, before Wrathion took him in his mouth, to the base. Now it was Anduin's turn to fist his hand in his lover's hair as he let out a long moan. He tugged on the bracelet again, willing it free, wanting to bury both hands in the glorious dark curls. No luck._

_His head cleared of lustful fog long enough for him to ask his original question. “What do you mean, take what you want?”_

_This question paused the dragon mid stroke, and he let Anduin slip out of his mouth. “I want you.”_

_“You have me,” he said, confused. “I'm here, and you have me tied to this gods damned bed.”_

_“No, I want you.” Seeing the confused expression, he clarified. “All of you.”_

_Realization dawned, and a surge of desire swept through him. “Please.”_

_Wrathion appeared startled, but then smiled. He moved up to meet Anduin's lips in a hot, desperate kiss. They stayed like that for long moments._

_The dragon eventually disentangled himself and went to his pack. He reached into a pocket and withdrew a small vial of oil._

_Anduin raised an eyebrow. “Planning for this?”_

_He blushed, and the prince noted with amusement it reached down his chest. “No. But a dragon has needs. I'm sure you can relate.”_

_Anduin's matching blush was answer enough._

_The dragon climbed back on the bed. He reached up for the binding that held Anduin's bracelet, and arm, in place, but was stopped._

_“Leave it.”_

_“You sure?”_

_He shrugged. “It's frustrating, sure, but I kind of like it.”_

_“You blushed to your chest admitting that. Oh look, it goes lower,”_

_He turned his head to the side. Strong fingers coaxed him back to meet a heated, red gaze. “My prince, I tease only because I care.”_

_He leaned up to kiss him. His partner flicked his forked tongue across the prince's lips and tongue, drawing frustrated groans from him. He froze up when he felt oil slicked fingers slide over his balls and travel back. “I'll stop, just say,” Wrathion said in his ear, before capturing Anduin's lips in a kiss._

_They kissed for minutes, and Anduin felt his apprehension draining away. Fingers moved further back, pressing against his pucker. Unexpected feelings of pleasure shot through him, and he moaned._

_The dragon moved to his neck, nipping and sucking as he went. Anduin's head fell to the side, giving him more access. He curled his free arm about the dragon, pulling him close. He felt a bite on his shoulder, and a feeling of pressure as Wrathion slide a finger into him. He whimpered with the pleasure of the bite._

_“That's it,” he heard the other murmur. “Let me have you.”_

_He buried his face in the dragon's neck, breathing heavily. The pressure had turned to pleasure, and he was drifting on it. Licks and bites continued along his neck, distracting him from the addition of another finger._

_His fingers curled into the dragon's hair, and again he tugged on the bracelet._ Stop it, _he told himself._ You asked for this _._  
 _His lover must have noticed, as he asked, “Do I need to tie your other arm?”_

_Andiun's cock jumped._

_“Well, I wasn't expecting that response.” Moving away, he swiftly tied the other wrist to the bed-frame. Brushing his hand down Anduin, he elicited a groan from the prince, who struggled weakly in his bonds._

_Moving smoothly, he set himself between the prince's spread legs, guiding them into a position he was happy with. Anduin, unable to touch, simply writhed as Wrathion ran his hands up his thighs, and paused to give a forked tongue lick at the head of his cock. If something didn't happen soon, he was going to explode._

_“Ready?” He nodded. The dragon kissed him, deepening the kiss, and then he felt pressure at his entrance. Wrathion moved his head to Anduin's neck and bit as he entered._

_Heat and pressure and pain and pleasure and Oh Gods! By the Light it was almost too much. He was everywhere: on him, in him, kissing the bite mark on his neck, murmuring words of encouragement as Anduin cried out from the sheer feeling of it all._

_“You okay?”Wrathion kissed him on the forehead. He blinked. “You went away from me for a moment. I was worried.”_

_“Oh,” was all he could say._

_The Black Prince let out a chuckle. “Stay with me, my prince. The best is yet to come.”_

_With that, he began to move. Slowly at first, with small motions to get his partner get accustomed to his size. Pain and pressure quickly gave way to pleasure, and Anduin moaned, lifting his hips to meet Wrathion._

_“Greedy prince,” the dragon said huskily, increasing his pace. “Not enough for you?”_

_“Selfish dragon, you're holding back,” came the tart response, which earned him a bite on the neck._

_Said dragon increased his movements, matching his movements and pressing him back into the bed. Anduin writhed in pleasure, hands clenching and unclenching above him._

_“Seeing you here, spread for me, tied and helpless, is more than I ever hoped,” Wrathion growled, slamming into him. He cried out, the unexpected pleasure carrying him closer to the edge._

_“The fabled young lion, in my bed, and I can do whatever I'd like.” The smile was feline and sharp._

_“Please. Please, Wrathion.”_

_“The prince of Stormwind, pride of the Alliance, under me. So sweet, so delicious. And mine.”_

_“Yours. All yours. Please Wrathion, please,” Anduin panted, tugging at his bonds. He wasn't even sure what he was begging for._

_The dragon reached out and wrapped a hand around his partner's neglected cock, sliding his hands over it in time with his thrust. The prince threw his head back, groaning loudly. Close, so close._

_Thrusts became ragged and frantic. Wrathion pressed his face into his partner's chest, murmuring in draconic, panting harshly. Then he stiffened and let out a groan. Anduin felt him spill inside him, hot and harsh. It was enough. He let out his own cry, coming in thick spurts across them._

_Wrathion collapsed across him, panting loudly. One hand reached up, fumbling at the restraints until they came free. Anduin's hands flopped down, devoid of feeling. Wrathion pulled them about him and snuggled close._

_It took several minutes for him to pull himself together. Then, he spoke. “Wow.”_

_“Wow?” Wrathion pushed himself up on one elbow and gazed at him. “All that, and all you can say is 'Wow'? How eloquent.”_

_He mustered enough energy to pull his lover back down to his chest. “I just, I just didn't think it would be like that. That... amazing.”_

_“Well, I'm a dragon. We're always amazing.”_

_He was regarded with a raised eyebrow. “Always? Everyone you've bedded tell you that?”_

_Wrathion paused, and Anduin's heart sank._

_“There hasn't been anyone else,” He said finally._

_“Then how did you know what to do?”_

_“Books. Lots of books.”_

_Anduin pulled him closer, planting a kiss on the tousled dark curls. “The books paid off. No one better need me tonight, I don't think I can get out of bed.”_

_The dragon chuckled. “I may have put out word that you had a terrible headache and were retiring early.”_

_Anduin laughed. “You crafty dragon.” He sobered. “Tomorrow is the sentencing. Stay with me a while? I can't risk the whole night, my father will be here early, but don't leave yet.”_

_“I'll stay.”_

_The two curled up together, content, and Wrathion began to play with his hair. As he drifted off, he heard his bed mate whispering in draconic. Most of the words were mumbles, but al klaruk was repeated again and again._

“Oh Wrathion,” Anduin moaned. His trousers were undone, his hand around his cock. He stroked himself, relishing in the feeling. Blindly, he moved his braceleted wrist up against the headboard, to a hook. Looping it over, so he was held securely, he began to stroke himself more roughly.

“Stupid dragon,” he whispered, thrusting roughly into his hand, eyes closed. He was already close, being helped closer by the pull of the hook on his bracelet.

With a grunt and a stifled moan, he came into his hand. Unhooking his hand, he staggered into the bathing chamber to wash.


	6. Chapter 6

Anduin woke with a pounding headache and a mouth that felt like rats had nested in it. Sitting up in bed, he wished he hadn't. With care, he swung his legs to the side of the bed.

The world spun.

“Ugh.”

He heard familiar voices in his sitting room. Pulling on a robe, he staggered to the door. Genn and Jaina were seated in chairs in the sitting room, drinking coffee.

“Pour me a cup, would you?” Anduin said, as he focused on making it to a chair. He wasn't sure he was sober yet.

“Well well, the young king finally graces us with his presence,” Genn said.

“What time is it?” Anduin accepted the coffee Jaina offered gratefully, taking a deep drink.

“After noon. We thought you would sleep the day away.”

Anduin blinked. He hadn't slept that late, well, in years.

“Why didn't you have someone wake me?”

“I was going to, but I was... overruled.”

“I was worried after last night, you might need some extra time,” Jaina added, sympathy written all over her features.

“To sober up,” Genn groused.

Anduin shot him a look. To Jaina, he said, “I appreciate your concern.”

He drank more coffee, beginning to feel more like himself. He wondered if he could escape whatever they were going there for, but figured it was unlikely. He set the cup aside. “Okay. What's going on?”

“We received a letter from Magni this morning, sent by mage. It looks like Wrathion's found the weapon,” Jaina said.

Anduin sat up sharply. “He has? Then there's hope?”

Jaina nodded. “The champions are busy in Nyalotha, making progress against N'Zoth's generals. We're hoping that by the time the champions face off with him directly, Wrathion will be able to aid them.”

“This may be the first good news I've heard in a while. That this could be settled in weeks, or even months, is unexpected.”

“Could be is not certainty. There are plenty of places for this to go wrong, not the least of which is Wrathion himself,” Genn said, sour faced. “We can't count on this war to be won just yet.”

“True, Genn, but maybe we should plan for a better outcome? You can't deny this is all taking a toll on us. A positive outlook would help,” Jaina said.

Genn set his cup down and stood. “I'm not holding out hope until the message comes N'Zoth is defeated. I'm too old to live on nothing but hope.” He left without further comment.

Jaina watched him go. “Is he always so grumpy?”

“No,” Anduin said, sipping coffee. “Usually he's worse.”

With a soft laugh, Jaina set down her cup as well. “I need to get back. There's been trouble with Ashmane's people again.”

“No rest for the weary,” Anduin said, standing to give her a hug. “Stay safe, Aunt.”

“I'll do my best,” Jaina promised, returning his hug. “Oh, this also came with Magni's letter. I didn't think you'd want Genn to see it.”

Anduin took the sealed paper from her, and turned it over. “King Anduin” was written on it, in a familiar script. He couldn't help a small smile.

“Our favorite black dragon?” Jaina inquired.

“None other. Jaina? Never mind.”

“What?”

“It's nothing.”

“Anduin, tell me.”

“I had a question. Do you speak draconic?”

“A little. Kalec taught me some.”

“Do you know what al klaruk means?”

She studied his face, not stopping even when he began to fidget. “Where did you hear it?”

He fidgeted under her stare. “Oh, around.” That earned him a raised eyebrow. “Jaina, please. Don't ask.”

She sighed. “It means 'my love.' I am hoping that you didn't hear it from who I think you did.”

He stared at his toes, refusing to make eye contact. He could feel the tips of his ears burning.

“Anduin, I won't pry. But know it can't end well. You need a wife, and heirs. If you're looking in the direction I think you are, that path leads to heartbreak.” She kissed his cheek and slipped out the door.

*****************************************************************************************

Anduin shut the door with a heavy sigh. He finally had a moment to himself. The moment Jaina had left a servant came to the door. He was late to a council meeting. From there, the day bled into meetings and problems to solve, and he still hadn't read Wrathion's letter.

Kicking off his boots, he flopped down into a chair and pulled the letter from his pocket. He turned the letter over in his hands, memorizing every mark.

“Just get it over with,” he said, and slit the seal with a knife.

_Anduin,_

_I know I'm the last person you want to talk to, but you need to be informed. My agent tells me you're likely to wed Lady Hannah soon, possibly before all this Old God business is over._

_Don't._

_Her father, Lord Harold Rathess, is counting on that. He's deeply in debt due to many poor choices, not the least of which involved the disappearance of certain peoples that wouldn't be noticed, to places unknown._

_I know you won't believe me on your own, so put your man Shaw on it. If he goes to the Slaughtered Lamb, he may find a man named Boris. He can provide proof, for a price._

_Send Shaw, no one else._

_Wrathion_

Anduin re-read the letter three times. Then he rang for Shaw. Luck was with him for a change, and Shaw came in less than half an hour.

“Yes, your majesty?” Shaw's voice held a hint of being out of breath.

“I need a favor, Spymaster.” He saw a flicker of a frown cross the older man's face.

“Anything. I would have expected you to ask at the council meeting though.”

“I would prefer to keep this between us.”

“Of course. How can SI:7 assist our king?”

“There's a man named Boris at the Slaughtered Lamb. Talk to him about Lord Harold Rathess. Get proof of what he says.”

“I'll get a man on it right away.”

“No, Shaw. I need you to go. Only you.” Anduin got up and went to a cabinet. From it he withdrew a small pouch of gold coins. He tossed them to the man. “The information won't be free.”

Shaw caught the pouch, weighing it. “It never it, Sire.”

Less than three hours later he was back.

“It seems Boris was quite full of information. He mentioned a mutual friend, would you care to explain who, your majesty?” Shaw gave him a pointed look.

“Our new advisor seems to have his claws in many portions of the kingdom.”

Shaw nodded. “Those blasted Blacktalons. If I could only figure out who was in his employ. Anyway, Wrathion's not the problem, Rathess and his cronies are. It seems he's been funding a slave ring, has been for years. We're not sure where they go, but suspicions are Zuldazar. The last ship of slaves went missing.”

“Missing?”

“We're not sure where, possibly related to Nazjatar. Most reasonable assumption is that they were sunk by pirates. No one who knows is talking.”

“All those lives,” Anduin said softly.

“Yes. And they're prepating another ship of slaves now. Rathess financed the lost ship, and as a result, he is deeply in debt now. Were you to marry Lady Hannah, he would ask for funding to clear that up, most likely under the guise of gambling debts.”

“Of course he would.” Anduin got to his feet and paced to to the window, looking out. “Can you do anything about this group?”

“Now that we know, I can start putting SI:7 on it. We'd heard whispers of it, but nothing we were able to pin down. Boris made that a lot easier on us.”

“Can you stop them?”

“I don't see why not, sire. We can infiltrate the organization, or perhaps put one of ours in position to be kidnapped, and see where it goes. With the help of a couple mages, we might be able to put tracking spells on people and follow them.”

Anduin left the window and sat at his desk. Pulling out paper, he quickly penned a note, sealing it quickly with wax and his ring. He handed it to Shaw.

“A request that the mages of the Mage Tower assist you in any way possible, with the utmost discretion.”

“Thank you.”

“Is there anything else I can do to aid you, Spymaster?” Anduin sat down in a chair.

“Perhaps. Can you continue on with Lady Hannah?”

“Of course. Any reason?”

“If Rathess hears you're not longer interested in his daughter, he may get desperate. We need things to not change. If they do, we lose time picking up the trail and gathering information. People will die.”

“You have my word I will continue on with Lady Hannah,” he said. And keep Genn happy at the same time. “If I can be of any further assistance, please let me know.”


	7. Chapter 7

One evening, halfway through a spirited country dance, at one of the numerous gatherings the nobles had set up, the palace began shaking. At first, Anduin ignored it, thinking it was his imagination, until the musicians began dropping out of the song, and people made cries of alarm.

“Outside everyone,” he yelled, fighting to be heard above the noise. He tucked Lady Hannah under his arm, threw up a shield, and headed to the outer door. Scared nobles milled about, making it impossible to get anywhere. He forcibly turned a few of them and pushed them, not very gently, towards the door. Once a few made it, others began following.

Once outside, he guided everyone past the veranda and into the gardens. Couldn't have a noble dying from part of the palace falling on them, especially not when he was there. He used his shield as a guide for those stragglers that were slow to leave the palace.

Once everyone seemed safe, He drew Lady Hannah to the edge of the crowd. “Are you all right?”

“That gave me a dreadful scare, but I'm unharmed. That earthquake didn't feel normal. Is that how bad they get here?” She peered up at him through her lashes.

“No, we get the occasional earthquake, but never for that long. I need information, and to get it, I'll need to leave you. I hope you'll be fine with the other guests.”

“I suppose I'll have to be,” She gave him what he guessed was a brave smile. With a courtly bow and a kiss on her hand, Anduin excused himself.

In his haste to get to the council room, he came close to knocking over a handful of guards, two servants, and a page. Each time he was asked what was going on, and he had no answer for them. “I'm going to find out myself,” was all he could call back at them as he ran.

“What's happened? Are we under attack?”

“Quite the opposite,” Genn said, turning and revealing Kalec behind him.

“They've done it, N'Zoth is no more,” Kalec announced as he stepped forward.

Anduin's knees felt wobbly, and he sat down. “You mean it's over?”

Kalec nodded. “Only minutes ago. As soon as Magni confirmed it, the few mages we had were able to open a portal for me.”

“That was the earthquake?”

“Earthquake?”

“Yes, we just had an earthquake, it went on for several minutes. I had to evacuate a party in case the palace came down on us.”

Kalec looked thoughtful. “We felt the earth shake with us, but it never occurred to me that it would be felt across all of Azeroth. This bears study, perhaps now that the immediate threat is over.”

“I'm sure the local mages here would be interested. I'll talk to them tomorrow. You look like you could get a good night's sleep,” Anduin said.

“I could, sleep has been a luxury these past few days.”

“Thank you,” Anduin said. He slumped in the chair. “It seems so sudden. We were living with the shadow of it all, and barely a month ago was there any hope. Now, it's over.”

“Are we certain ?” Shaw asked.

“Absolutely. We were in contact with Wrathion, who was there. There will be no more problems from that Old God,” Kalec said. “I would not have risked portalling into the throne room if I hadn't been certain he was gone.”

He stood, facing the men. “I suppose now is as good a time as any to spread the word. Go, tell your men, and let it spread that N'Zoth's shadow will trouble us no more.”

**************************************************************************************

When Wrathion strode into the council room two weeks after the defeat of N'Zoth, Anduin told himself he was prepared, that he knew how to handle him. How to avoid talking to him privately.

It lasted for the length of the council meeting.

Upon adjourning, The Black Prince came over to him. “King Anduin, a moment of your time, please.”

“Sorry, I have another meeting.”

Wrathion raised an eyebrow. “No you don't. I checked with Genn and the planner before this meeting. Your schedule is surprisingly empty.”

He sighed.

“Thank you,” the other man said, looking oddly serious.

Anduin took his seat, gesturing to the chair next to him.

“I'm sorry,” The dragon paused. “I never should have hurt you that night. You were only doing what you thought was best and-”

“Wait, wait,” He interrupted. “You're sorry for knocking me unconscious, but not for breaking Garrosh out? Did you see the mess you created doing that? What were you thinking?”

“I expected it to go differently, a way that would have helped Azeroth.”

“Instead, there's more dead, including a dear family friend. Do you happen to remember Admiral Taylor, and what befell him?” Hen realized he was standing, leaning over the dragon.

The dragon stood suddenly, causing Anduin to move back. “Of course I remember what happened to him. I blame myself for not taking care of Ephial myself, instead of leaving when Taylor's troops did.”

Face to face they stood, Anduin breathing hard, Wrathion with a scowl. He took a moment to notice how brightly the dragon's eyes glowed when he was angry.

“I'm sorry, for all the trouble I caused,” The Black Prince said, then looked away. He sat suddenly, slumping into the chair. “It's like no matter what I do, I make enemies.”

“Maybe you should discuss your plans instead of acting alone. You're affecting the entire world, and all the people in it. You can't just make a plan and expect we'll all go along with it.”

“That's exactly what I did for defeating N'Zoth.”

“And it worked. But look at all the other times your plans didn't work. Garrosh, Admiral Taylor. I can imagine others, with all the plans you've conceived and executed without anyone knowing. You can't keep acting alone.”

Wrathion was silent for long minutes. Anduin decided to sit, again, and wait him out.

“I know,” came the quiet voice. “I know I can't, but I don't know how to do it any other way. You don't know what it's like. You have people to trust, people with your best intentions at heart. I have never had that luxury. Aside from my Blacktalons, I don't have people to command. I have no army to send to battle the threats to Azeroth. I am alone.”

“You don't have to be,” he said, the words coming out of his mouth before he realized what he was saying. “You could work with us, instead of on your own.”

The other man snorted. “I've seen how the Alliance works. It would take months to get anything done, even a simple plan. You may have allies and an army, but you're slow, my king.”

“Better done right and slowly, than alone and wrong.”

Wrathion traced a scar in the tabletop.

“Is this the only reason you're here?” Anduin said, to break the silence.

“I needed to apologize. The way I treated you that night was unconscionable. Especially after what happened before. I genuinely thought I was doing the right thing, and that once it was over, I could come back to you. Instead, things turned out the way they did, and I was afraid to show my face. Until now.”

Anduin felt a flutter in his chest. Ignoring it, he pressed on. “Now that you're back, what are you planning on doing? Any more plots I should know about?”

“Unless you need me, I had thought to visit Khadgar and see if he had uncovered how to remove Sargeras' sword. If he hadn't, I was going to offer to stay to help. Magni has things under control in Silithus for now.”

“I'm not sure I need you for anything here,” he said, wishing he could say otherwise.

“Not even wedding planning?” At the king's raised eyebrow he continued. “I take it you've disregarded my letter, and are planning on marrying Lady Hannah Rathess? Rumors going around say that you two are all but engaged.”

“Then everything is going the way it should.”

Wrathion gazed at him with deep ruby eyes.

“Shaw's getting to the bottom of the kidnappings and slavery. It's taking some time. My seeing Lady Hannah is a distraction.”

“So you're not interested in her?”

Was that hope Anduin detected in the dragon's voice?

“No, I'm not interested in her. My interests... well, my interests don't like anywhere,” _Not anywhere good._

“I see.”

An idea occurred to him. “Maybe I can use you, after all.”


	8. Chapter 8

“There you are,” Wrathion's voice startled Anduin as he slipped out of the hidden passage in his wing of the palace.

“What are you doing here?”

“Looking for you.”

“Why?”

“I wanted to see how you got from the servant's quarters to here,” the Black Prince replied with a shrug. “This explains a lot.”

With a growl, Anduin turned away, stomping off to his quarters. He was at his door when a grip on his forearm made him stop with a wince.

“What is it? Are you hurt?” Careful hands began to peel back his sleeve.

He pulled his arm free, backing up a step. “I'm fine.”

“No you're not!” the dragon insisted. “Whatever's wrong, why haven't you healed it?”

Anduin was increasingly aware of guards not far down the hallway, and that the other man's voice carried. There was really only one option available to him. _Light help me, Wrathion better keep his mouth shut._

He grabbed Wrathion's arm and pulled him towards his chamber doors. For once, the dragon was quiet as he followed him into the sitting room. Anduin released him as soon as the door shut. Turning to the door, he locked it securely. As an afterthought, he cast the shielding charm Khadgar had taught him, to keep out eavesdroppers.

“I'm fine, Wrathion. It's nothing I need to heal. I'm counting on your discretion in this matter.” He rolled up one sleeve, exposing the arm and the marks on it.

Wrathion took his arm and examined it closely in the dim light. “Are those rope burns?”

“Yes.” When that earned him a stare, Anduin snapped, “I wasn't kidnapped and tortured, if you're worried about that.”

“I'm not. I am wondering why the King of Stormwind, the leader of the Alliance, has rope burns on his arm.”

“Arms,” Anduin said quietly, turning his head away.

He felt Wrathion roll up his other sleeve and stop. A gentle finger played with his bracelet.  
“You're wearing it. I hadn't expected that.”

“I never took it off.”

“Why?”

He shrugged. “I just couldn't.”

Strong fingers gripped his chin, turning his head back with care. He met Wrathion's eyes, even though the urge to look away was close to overwhelming. The look in the dragon's eyes was gentle.

“Tell me why you have rope burns.”

“I... was involved in something tonight.”

The other man's stare hardened a fraction. “Not good enough.”

He glanced down, where his arm was still being held. “I saw someone tonight, and well, ropes were involved.”

“Were you unloading cargo and the ropes happened to be wrapped around your arms?”

He shook his head.

“Did you trip, and get caught in a horse's lead as it ran away?”

Another shake of the head.

“Then what, my prince, were you doing?”

Wrathion's fingers were still on his chin, his arm in the other man's grasp. So warm, so familiar to him. An ache began in Anduin's chest. The words came out in the barest whisper. “I spent the last few hours bound in ropes, trying to forget who I was.”

Silence.

He waited, unmoving. He badly wanted a bath and his bed, but he couldn't bring himself to send Wrathion away. Not yet.

“So that's why you jumped off the tram. I lost you for a moment, you know.” The last was said with a small chuckle.

He started. “You knew?”

“Knew? No. I saw you slip out of the servant's entrance, and I followed you. I was on the car in the tram right behind you.”

“How? I checked to make sure I wasn't followed.”

The dragon laughed at that, causing Anduin to blush. “Dragon magic. I've picked up a few things from my Blacktalons too. If you employ the best spies and don't learn anything, you're in trouble.”

“How far did you go?” He dreaded the answer.

“I saw you get off the tram and I followed. When you went into the door I was unable to follow. I went back to the servant's entrance and waited in the foyer. I knew if you left that way, you'd use it to come back.”

“And then you couldn't follow me when I took the passage to my quarters.”

“Indeed. I had to guess where you were going, and as it's the middle of the night, I figured you were headed there. How many passages are there?”

“Several. No, I will not show them to you.”

“I figured you wouldn't.” Wrathion stepped back, releasing his arm. He gave him a considering look. “Well, you may as well tell me.”

Anduin slumped. “Wrathion, I'm tired, and sore, and all I want is a bath and sleep.”

“And it's entirely your fault that you're in this position,” Wrathion pointed out, guiding him to the couch before sitting down himself. “At least tell me how you found someone to... do whatever it is they do to you.”

He shrugged. “I heard an off duty guard talking. Not about this, but about a place, hidden out of the city, where certain... tastes could be indulged. Impossible to find, even harder to gain admittance. I tracked down the guard and found out how to apply for access.”

“Apply?”

“They're selective. It's mostly luck, and money. It's anonymous, or supposedly so. But if you make it in, you get a token.” Anduin fished a small token, about the size of a gold piece, from his pocket, and handed it over.

He examined it. “And this token lets you in?”

“Not exactly. It gives you access to one specific thing, or in my case, a specific person. But you can't just go in. You have to make an appointment.”

“How? Send a servant down to the Blue Recluse? Have them book a rope appointment for the King of Stormwind?” Wrathion's voice rose a little on the last words.

The king flinched. “No, you idiot dragon. There are places around Stormwind where you can get an appointment. It's a magic I don't understand, but if you place the token in certain spaces in the walls, it imprints a date and time that only the bearer can read. That's your appointment. Then you use the token on the door in the tram passage, and it lets you in.”

“Isn't this dangerous? What if you run into someone you know? What if the guard tells you?”

“When I go in, all doors are shut and locked to me, except the one. I leave out a different door. I assume all the rooms are this way.” Anduin ran his hand over his face. Gods, he was tired.

“And the guard?”

“He didn't know it was me. I disguised myself pretty thoroughly. Anyway, he retired shortly after I inquired. I doubt he even remembers that boy.”

“Boy?”

“Well, yes. You don't think tonight was my first visit, do you?”

The expression on Wrathion's face would have been humorous in any other situation. “That thought had not occurred to me.”

“Well, now you know.” Anduin stood. “I'm tired, and in no mood to continue answering your personal questions. Bother me some other day.”

The other man stood without more questions, and followed him to the door. Before he opened the door, the dragon put a hand over his. “One last question, my prince.”

“Make it a simple one.”

“How long?”

“Since I came back from Pandaria.”

“Does it have anything to do... with us?”

Anduin was still for a long moment. “Yes.”

**********************************************************************************

“Your majesty, do you find me attractive?” Lady Hannah broke the silence that had stretched into uncomfortable minutes. Anduin had suggested some fresh air, but their time outside had become awkward.

“Of course I do, Lady Hannah. You are a great beauty,” he said, automatically. Realizing his mistake when she frowned, he continued. “But it is not just your beauty that I am attracted to. You seem quite intelligent as well.”

That seemed to pacify her for the moment. Anduin decided if he was stuck, he may as well try.

“Tell me, fair lady, what do you do for enjoyment when not at parties or attending court?”

“I enjoy needlepoint, and have embroidered several of my own gowns. I take an interest in fashion as well. I have assisted our seamstress with planning my entire wardrobe for the season. One time-”

She continued on, but Anduin had quit listening. The balcony overlooked a small garden, and he could make out Wrathion's red eyes at the edge of it. Next to him was a dark, human-like shape, who appeared to be in animated conversation.

Since he couldn't make out anything at this distance, he turned his attention back to Lady Hannah, who didn't appear to notice. “And then the seamstress suggested that I assist her with my cousin's wardrobe designs, because I have such a skill for it!”

“That is quite the complement,” he said, looking into her sparkling blue eyes. “I have to confess, you are the best dressed lady here, and have been for many such occasions.”

She blushed and ducked her head. “Your majesty is too kind.”

“ I speak only the truth. I find you the most beautiful, and captivating woman in the room.”

She gazed into his eyes for a long moment. “Your majesty, I am afraid I'm going above my station, but I have to ask: do you see any future for us?”

Anduin had been expecting this question, from her or someone else. “My Lady, you are a delight. Your smile lights up the room. I enjoy every moment I am with you. I am not yet able to speak to the future, with these times not being settled yet, but I am hopeful.”

It said everything and nothing at all. He had discovered he enjoyed her company. He still didn't know her well, but he'd been nothing but truthful. She wasn't stupid, and he felt she could become a dear friend. A wife? No, but a friend.

She smiled at his courtly words, and he bent and kissed her hand. “Shall we have another dance?”

A hand tugged on Anduin's sleeve as they returned to the party.

“Your Majesty, may I have a word?” Wrathion gave a deep bow. Anduin noticed the ladies around him checking out his figure. He did look especially nice that night, with a rich cream coloured shirt unbuttoned to show off his dark chest.

“I've asked the Lady Hannah to dance.”

“Then perhaps, after the party?”

“I suppose we can meet after, if it's urgent.”

“It is, your highness. Shall I meet you where we had our last meeting?”

Anduin knew the dragon mean his chambers. A shiver of anticipation ran down his spine. _Knock it off you fool,_ he chided himself. _He's only coming to tell you information about the slave ring._ “That would be fine.”

Wrathion bowed again and faded into the crowd.

“My apologies, Lady. The duties of a monarch never stop.”

“Lady Hannah gave him a curtsy and a grin. “You handle it well, your Highness.”

As the music started, they moved into the familiar patterns of a common dance.


	9. Chapter 9

“What do you have for me that couldn't wait until morning?”

“A possible lead on the slave ring. From what I understand, SI:7 hasn't has much luck.” Wrathion sprawled on the large couch near the fireplace, looking unruffled.

“No, everything's been quiet. I had hoped that meant there was no more kidnapping going on, but I've heard of two people gone missing this week.”

“The tailor's youngest son and the daughter of one of the washerwomen?”

“How do you- never mind, I assume you're working with Shaw.”

The dragon waved him to sit. “I've heard what he's heard, just from different sources. I assure you, Anduin, that I'm sharing any useful information I have with him, and him alone.”

He sat on the other end of the sofa, slinging an arm across his face. “Your definition of useful information differs from mine.”

“Not this time. I've heard news of the kidnappers. Apparently they're using potions and magic to kidnap their victims. A small time poisons vendor, who dabbles in sleeping draughts, was found floating in the canal this morning. He'd been there for some time.”

“I pity the men having to fish him out.” By the Light, he was tired.

“I pity the man more. He was missing eyes and tongue, and all fingers. It didn't look like the fish had been after him, or that creature you have in the sewers. All clean cuts. Whoever did this meant it to be a lesson.”

“So what do we do now? He can't talk.”

“Shaw can run down leads on who he was meeting with the days before. My sources tell me he was quite busy, up until the end.”

“If your sources can tell you that, maybe they can compile a list of who he met with. Why make Shaw do it?”

“I thought you'd want to give him something to do. Poor bastard must be tired of meetings.”

Anduin pulled his arm off his face. The Black Prince, as expected, was grinning.

“We're all tired of meetings. Except Genn. He thrives on them, I think. I swear he never sleeps.”

“You look like you could use some sleep. Was that Lady Hannah I saw you with on the balcony?”

“The one and only. She's sweet. Apparently she's very into fashion and embroidery.”

“If the courts have their way, she'll be embroidering you handkerchiefs in no time at all.”

Anduin sat up, groaning. “Don't I know it. And I feel terrible.”

“Why?”

“Because she's a nice girl, and she's going to be ruined once this comes to light. No one will want her once her father's part in this business is revealed. She doesn't deserve that.”

“No, she doesn't,” the dragon said, surprising him.

“I didn't think I'd ever hear you agree with me about a noble not deserving being shunned.”

“Well, most nobles aren't worth it, but she's a pretty girl, and she appears quite taken with you. I can't fault her taste.”

He got to his feet. “You'll be the death of me, dragon. Go to bed, it's late.”

The other man followed him to the door, but stopped him before he could open it.

“What now?”

Wrathion took his arm and began pulling up the sleeve. “I need to see that you're all right.”

“I'm fine. Most of it healed overnight, and I took care of the rest this morning.” Still, Anduin let him roll up the sleeve. He suppressed a shiver when strong hands softly traced where the rope burns had been.

The dragon handled the other sleeve with care.

“Would I have really only healed one arm?”

“Shhh.” A finger was placed on his lips. For a crazy instant, he considered kissing it.

When Wrathion had finished tracing the phantom marks on the other arm, he looked up. Anduin was struck by just how bright red those eyes were, and how hot Wrathion's touch was on the arm he still held. He made to pull his arm away, but the other man tightened his grip. Grabbing both his arms and pinning them together, Wrathion met his lips in a crushing, frantic moment.

He smelled like smoke, tasted like brandy, and felt like bottled fire. Anduin's head spun from the overwhelming overload of it all. He tugged on Wrathion's grip, seeing if the dragon would let him go, but his attempt only made Wrathion squeeze tighter. Anduin panted as he kissed Wrathion feverishly, reveling in the moment.

All too soon, it was over. The Black Prince released him and stepped past him to the door.

“What was that for?” Anduin asked, breathlessly.

“I wanted to see if you still tasted as sweet as you looked,” Wrathion said, before he slipped out the door.

Anduin, gasping and wanting, was left watching the door close.

***********************************************************************************

“- and that will conclude today's business. Anduin! Are you still with us?” Anduin jumped as Genn's admonition rang out in the council room.

“My apologies, Genn. I had a bad night's sleep,” he said, straightening in his chair. Bad night hadn't begin to cover it. Wrathion's kiss had left him unsettled and aroused. He knew Wrathion had done it deliberately, and he knew what the dragon expected him to do after. He'd resisted his urges, and eventually drifted off to sleep as the sky began to lighten.

He caught Wrathion's sly grin and pointedly turned his gaze to Mathias Shaw. “If we're finished, I need a moment with Master Shaw, and Wrathion.”

Genn seemed like he was going to argue with him, but then shook his head and stood. Once the chamber was empty of the others, Anduin moved to sit near Shaw. He gestured to the seat on the other side of Shaw for Wrathion to sit in, letting out a quiet sigh of relief when the dragon did as he asked.

“Thank you for meeting with me. I am guessing you haven't been filled in on what Wrathion learned yet?” he said. Shaw regarded him a moment, and then turned to the Black Prince.

“Tell me everything.”

To Anduin's surprise, the other man did. The king watched as he laid everything he knew, from the sleeping potions to the meetings. He really was an eloquent speaker, better than Anduin was. That thought annoyed him. He was blessed with a number of gifts it seemed.

Once he finished, Shaw began speaking. “I'll put my two best men on running down who he met with. They're trustworthy and discreet, and that should get us answers in a few days.”

“You're not going to go yourself?”

“I'm too visible. I guess it's the drawback to running SI:7 for so long. Most of the criminals in the city have at least a passing knowledge of what I look like.”

“Perhaps you can add a Blacktalon to help?” Anduin interjected, surprising himself. “Your guards are known of, but enough of a mystery that few know who you employ.”

Wrathion regarded him for a moment. “I suppose I could spare one. You are right, I suspect even Master Shaw isn't aware of the identities of most of my Blacktalons.”

“We've been trying, and getting nowhere,” Shaw admitted. “You do run a tight group, I'll give you that, Prince Wrathion.”

Wrathion grinned. “Of course I do. If I can't handle the Blacktalons, I don't deserve them. And I do deserve them.”

Anduin rolled his eyes. “Of course you do.”

Shaw stood, signaling an end to the meeting. “I will come to you when I have information. With the Black Prince's help, it shouldn't take long.”

Anduin stood and shook his hand. “Thank you, Spymaster.”

Once Shaw was out of the room, Anduin turned to Wrathion. “I need a favor, Advisor.”

“Anything, my prince.” The other man's eyes held unspoken promise.

“Look into the men Shaw is putting on this. Maybe I'm overthinking this, but I have a bad feeling. The fact hiss men didn't pick up on this sooner bothers me.”

“Of course.” Wrathion stood and moved to Anduin. “Is there anything else I might help with?”

He stepped back from his chair. “No thank you.”

The dragon stopped in front of him and brushed loose hair from his face. “Are you sure? As your advisor, I am willing to do all in my power to ease your... mind. Leaders need to sleep untroubled.”

He caught himself leaning into Wrathion's touch. As the dragon ran his hands down the side of his face, he turned his head and kissed the dragon's palm, then nipped a finger. Then he stepped back.

No, thank you advisor. I think tonight I shall turn in early.” With that, he turned and left, leaving Wrathion alone in the council room.


	10. Chapter 10

“What was that for?” Wrathion's voice carried through Anduin's sitting room and into his bedchamber, where he was undressing for bed.

“How'd you get in here?” he called back, searching for a robe to throw over his underclothes.

“I picked the lock. My, you've filled out nicely,” The dragon said from the doorway.

“Dammit Wrathion, why can't you behave like a normal person. Get out of my room.”

“Normal people are boring. I am extraordinary.” Wrathion strode across the room and sat on the edge of Anduin's bed.

He gave up on looking for a robe and stood in the middle of the room, arms cross and a scowl on his face. Even after a full day of meetings, Wrathion looked fresh and ready to go. He, on the other hand, felt sweaty and worn out.

“What do you want?” he asked, ignoring the dragon's question.

“I want to know why you did that.”

“Did what?”

“You know perfectly well what you did.” Was that a faint blush on the dragon's dark cheeks?

“Yes I do.” He began shifting as he realized the dragon was looking him over. “Stop that.”

“No.”

“If you want an answer, you'll stop looking at me like I'm a piece of meat.”

“But you look delicious.”

Anduin felt his face go hot and considered looking for his robe again. “Stop that.”

“Stop what? Telling you that I find you attractive?”

Anduin leveled a stare at him.

“You're avoiding my question.”

“Payback,” he said. Maybe now the dragon would leave

“Liar.”

“I'm not lying. It's payback for the other night.”

“You enjoyed the other night, there was no need for payback. At least, not of that sort. Now, other arrangements could be worked out, if payback wasn't the only thing on your mind.”

Anduin groaned in frustration. “Wrathion, enough.”

Wrathion stood, and strode towards him. He slipped past, escaping to the bathing chambers.

“Stay there, Advisor,” he commanded as he shut the door behind him.

Surprisingly, Wrathion didn't barge in. Unsurprisingly, he was again seated on Anduin's bed when he came out of the chamber in a robe.

“Move, I'm going to bed.”

Wrathion simply kicked off his boots, and rolled to the far side of the bed, facing away.

“That wasn't what I meant.”

“You didn't specify.” The words were chilly, but also a challenge.

He shrugged, in no mood for games. “Suit yourself. Don't hog the covers like you used to.”

He shed his robe, hanging it by the bed, and crawled under the covers. Even through the layers of blankets, he could feel Wrathion's warmth, like a comfortable fire. He remembered the many nights they'd spent together in Pandaria, the dragon keeping him warm during chilly nights.

Turning away from the dragon, he used his magic to douse all the lights in the room, and settled in to sleep. He felt Wrathion shift, and heard him slip under the covers.

“I did it because I wanted to,” he said softly.

“I know. I just needed to hear you say it,” came the even softer reply.

*********************************************************************************************

Anduin woke in the pre-dawn light, realizing no one would need him for hours. Turning back to the warm embrace of the man next to him, he ran a hand down the smooth chest, reveling in the feeling of not sleeping alone. As he reached the top of the other man's trousers, a strong hand captured his and brought it up to be covered in soft, hot kisses. He moaned in pleasure.

Rubbing his face along the unexpectedly soft beard, he found his bed mate's mouth, and took it in a leisurely kiss. His hand released, he cupped the other man's cheek and played with the hoop earring there. They kissed leisurely, rediscovering each other after years of being apart.

Not feeling close enough, he threw one leg over the other man's hip, and was rewarded with a leg between his. He pressed up against it, feeling erections meet, held back only by their clothing. His hand trailed to the other man's waist, tugging at it gently.

His bed mate took the hint and they separated to divest themselves of clothing. Nude, they embraced again, pressing as much skin to each other as they could manage. Anduin moaned again,enjoying the muscled leg between his.

He reached out to touch him, but was stopped. A strong hand wrapped around him, and he realized they were both together in that grip. His head fell back as the hand began to move slowly, and he heard himself whimpering.

Hot lips covered his nipple, sucking firmly. He reached down and knotted his fingers in those glorious dark waves, pulling him up for another scorching kiss. He felt the hand around them move faster, motions beginning to become rough with need. He leaned back and reached into a bedside table, pulling out a small vial of oil. Wordlessly he poured some on to his palm, and joined the other man in touching their cocks. The oil heightened the experience, and within moments they were both panting and gasping.

He buried his face in the other man's neck, alternating between kissing and biting. The groans and growls coming from his bed mate encouraged him to keep it up, until he bit down on his collarbone and began to suck. The moan his actions drew from his partner made it all worth it.

The sight of Wrathion, naked in his bed, head thrown back and love mark on him, was all he needed. Moaning, he came, thick streams covering them both. He felt the dragon right behind him, stifling a groan, hot release sliding across them.

Anduin leaned back onto the bed, his cock sliding from Wrathion's grasp. His eyes roamed over the dragon, disheveled and covered in the fluids of their encounter, and closed his eyes, feeling awash in contentment for the first time in a long, long time.

He felt, more than heard, Wrathion get up and leave the bed. Soon, there was a wet cloth on his skin, cleaning him, and a gentle kiss to the scar on his inner thigh.

Somehow, before he realized it, Anduin fell asleep waiting for the dragon to return to the bed. When he woke some hours later, the room was empty, the other side of the bed cold and immaculately made.


	11. Chapter 11

“Advisor Wrathion keeps staring at us,” Lady Hannah said, as Anduin handed her a glass of punch. “He's been doing it all evening.”

He glanced over his shoulder, catching the knowing red gaze of the dragon.

“We've had some heated debates during council since N'Zoth's defeat. I suspect that he's just irritated with me,” He said, sipping punch.

The look Lady Hannah gave him was dubious. “If you say so, your majesty.”

“Wrathion is...” _Gorgeous, alluring, sexy._ “Complicated. Most dragons are.”

“I can't say I've met a dragon before, your majesty.”

“Please, as I've said before, call me Anduin. Would you like to meet our esteemed Advisor?” He said with a smile, and added, “Then you can say you've met a dragon.”

“Oh no, I couldn't. I'm sure he's much to busy, and I'm a lesser noble, and I would only waste his time,” she stammered, blushing.

“Nonsense, he has time to be here, I'm sure he'd be delighted,” He turned in his seat. The dragon was still staring. He raised his hand and beckoned him over.

“Advisor Wrathion, may I present to you Lady Hannah Rathess,” He said once he stood in front of them.

The dragon offered her an elegant bow. “My Lady, it is a pleasure to meet you. Anduin has spoken of your beauty, but words do not do it justice.”

She managed to flush an even deeper shade of pink at the introduction. “Advisor Wrathion, you are too kind.”

“Lady Hannah had mentioned she'd never had the pleasure of meeting a dragon before. I thought you would be willing to oblige her.”

“I am willing to do whatever my king requests of me,” Wrathion said formally.

“I am grateful for your willingness,” Anduin returned, just as formally. Their eyes met, and held, for a moment.

The Black Prince turned to Lady Hannah. “My Lady, would you do me the honor of a dance?”

Setting her punch glass on a side table, she curtsied, “I would love to.”

Anduin watched the two of them take to the dance area, a faint smile on his face. At least for the next short while, the dragon would be occupied with something other than staring at him.

Another noble woman caught his eye, and Anduin dutifully offered a dance. That dance turned into another, with another woman, and it was some time before he was back with Lady Hannah.

“Would you like to take air with me?”

“Of course, your majesty.”

The night was still warm, and many couples had retreated to the balcony to escape the stuffy ballroom. They found a secluded section near one end.

“How was your dance?”

“Fine. Advisor Wrathion is an excellent dancer.”

“I don't think there's anything he does in public that he doesn't do well.” _Or in private._

She looked at him, as if she could sense his thoughts. Anduin shifted uncomfortably.

“Being the last of a dragonflight must put a lot of pressure on him to act perfectly. Much, I'd imagine, like being a king. So many things must be perfect, otherwise your reputation falters.”

Anduin gazed out over the garden, considering his words. “It is difficult, yes. I became more aware of the pressure of performing my duties well when I returned from Pandaria. I was expected to take on more, so I wouldn't be unprepared to take the throne. Now that I am king, there is so much more I have to consider.”

“Like taking a wife and siring heirs?”

“Of course. Duties I shall embrace willingly.”

“A duty then, but not a joy? Perhaps there is someone you fancy, but are unable to have?”

Anduin started.

“I am not blind. I can see something is going on between you and Advisor Wrathion. No, no, it's not obvious,” she said in answer to the question he was about to ask. “But after spending this much time with you, some things are apparent to me. The one thing I can see above all others is your heart lies with another.”

She smiled, a small, sad smile. “I had hoped that there was something between us. I am very fond of you, and could see a future together. But I am afraid you're not looking for that, no matter how much time you spend with me.”

Anduin sighed, shoulders drooping. “I am afraid you are right, Lady Hannah. You are a lovely, interesting woman, but my interests lie in a different direction. Can I trust that you will not share your observations with others? The implications of this would cause many problems.”

“Of course, Anduin,” she said, finally using his name. “I'll not breathe a word of this to anyone. You have a hard path to walk. You'll need to find a wife who understands you cannot give her all she needs, and who will need to accept that you will always love someone more than her.”

Anduin stared down at the tiled floor beneath them. “I don't suppose you'd be up to the task?” he asked, half meaning it.

“Perhaps, but ask me another time. Now perhaps you should make it an early evening. I suspect he wants to see you.”

***************************************************************************************

“You didn't lock your door,” Wrathion said as entered Anduin's sitting room.

“I figured you'd be by,” Anduin said, from where he sat in a chair with a book. He set it aside.

The dragon only arched an eyebrow before turning to the door and locking it.

“You've developed the habit of stopping by these past couple nights. I figured you'd want to continue. But whatever you want, make it quick, I'm exhausted.”

“Of the two men Shaw sent, one's dirty,” he said, sitting on the couch. He kicked off his boots and put his feet up, stretching out.

“Make yourself at home. Have you told Shaw?”

“Not yet, I found out during the party.” Wrathion beckoned to Anduin.

“You seem to do most of your information gathering at night.”

“Well, my Blacktalons work best in the shadows. Come here.”

“If I do, we won't get any conversation in.”

“Who said I wanted to talk?” Wrathion patted the seat.

Sighing, hen got up. At the last moment, he sat himself in the other man's lap. “Better?”

“Much.” Warm arms wrapped around him.

He leaned in, dropping a kiss on the dragon's forehead. “You need to get with Shaw in the morning. Which one is the problem?”

“Lawrence. Ties to a couple gambling rings and petty theft. He's been paid to look the other way when they're carting the slaves out.”

“Get Shaw to give you a list of a couple replacements, check them out before he sends anymore. I worry this will jeopardize finding them.” He kissed his brow again.

“Tease. I'll have the Blacktalons on it as soon as he gives me a list.”

He leaned down, capturing the dragon's lips in his. They groaned, almost in unison, and he felt strong hands slide around his waist, pulling him tight. Wrathion shifted, pulling Anduin down on top of him. Sprawled on the couch, they kissed frantically. He could feel the Black Prince's erection rubbing against his own. He angled his body to rub, eliciting a deep groan from the dragon.

“Keep that up, and I'll be dragging you to the bedroom,” came a harsh voice in his ear.

“Not tonight.” He tried to still his hips. “Early morning tomorrow, have to sleep.”

“That's what coffee is for.” the voice was honeyed, insistent.

“Not enough coffee if you get your way.”

“Spoilsport,” Wrathion said, bucking his hips. he groaned, and lost himself in the moment, burying his face in the other's neck.

“What's with the high collar shirt, anyway?” Anduin tried unbuttoning the top buttons for better access.

“You.”

“Huh?”

Wrathion undid his shirt collar, pulling it aside. A large, dark love mark was visible on his collarbone.

“Oh.”

“Do you know how hard it is to find a closed collar shirt in my wardrobe? All this perfection, covered up because of you,” The dragon teased, stroking his cheek.

“I'd say I'm sorry, but I'm not.” He laid his head down on the warm chest.

“Like leaving your mark on me?”

“Maybe,” He said as he inhaled the scent of smoke.

“I suppose it's only fair.”

He pulled his head back, puzzled. “How do you figure?”

“I marked you.”

He fished the bracelet out from under his sleeve. “I can take this off though.”

“Not what I meant,” Wrathion said, and brushed Anduin's leg with his hand.

Understanding dawned. “Oh. You saw?”

A nod. “You never healed it away. Why not?”

He hid in the crook of the other man's neck. “I thought about it. But then I'd tell myself I'd do it later. And every time later came, I kept putting it off. I don't think I ever wanted rid of it because it reminded me of you.”

“Even after all I've done?”

He pulled his head back, meeting the dragon's eyes. “Even then.”

“I never meant to hurt you,” Wrathion said, eyes soft. “ Al klaruk, the last thing I ever wanted to do was hurt you.”

“I know,” Anduin said. He traced a hand down the bearded cheek, feeling the soft hair and sharp contours. “I've missed you.”

“And I've missed you.”

Anduin kissed his forehead. “Come to bed with me? Not for anything, well, like that, but just to be with me?”

“Of course, my prince.”


	12. Chapter 12

Anduin reached out and caught Wrathion's wrist as the dragon made to rise from the bed. He stopped moving and turned those glowing eyes on him.

“Hannah knows.”

The other man stilled. “How?”

He shrugged, releasing the dragon's wrist. “She guessed. I didn't watch my words close enough, but I feel she'd already drawn her own conclusion.”

“What did you say?” Wrathion reached down for his discarded clothing.

“Something about a wife and children being a duty.” Anduin covered his face with his hand.

“That wasn't very astute of you. You're usually better about that.”

The sound of rustling cloth, and the scuff of boots on the floor told Anduin that his bed mate was getting dressed. “No, I didn't do very well there. She told me she could see my heart was elsewhere.”

Strong hands plucked Anduin's hand off his face, and he met the dragon's stare. “And is it?”

“Yes,” he said, before coming off the bed to meet Wrathion's lips in a fierce kiss. His hand tangled in the other man's hair, mussing the already unruly waves.

When they untangled, he stretched and made his way to the bathing chamber. “I'll see you at the council meeting?”

“Of course,” Wrathion said, slipping from the room. Anduin wondered briefly how he managed to escape notice in this wing of the castle, but decided that he didn't want to know.

Stepping into his sitting room later, he was surprised to find both Mathias Shaw and Wrathion waiting for him.

“Good morning gentlemen,” he said, heading for the coffee service someone had thoughtfully brought in. “What brings both of you here so early?”

“Advisor Wrathion has come to me with claims that one of my men is involved, at least on the edge, of this slave organization.”

Wrathion sipped from his cup. “My Blacktalons brought me the information last night. I have no reason to distrust them.”

“Lawrence is a decent man,” Shaw protested, setting his cup down with a thump. “I've trained him since he was old enough to join SI:7. I can't believe he'd betray the organization.”

“Well, how can we find out for certain?” Anduin asked.

“We could have him followed,” Wrathion suggested. “I can have a man follow him.”

“Then we only have your word to go on,” Shaw grumbled.

“Send one of yours with mine. The two of them can find out together, and report to each of us. It will save time.”

Shaw considered the dragon for a long moment. Anduin stayed quiet.

“Fine. But your Blacktalon better not try to lose my man, or there will be hell to pay, Advisor.”

“Master Shaw, I assure you my man will act with the utmost propriety. We are all on the same side here.”

“If your men can determine Lawrence is involved, can they take him in for questioning, without everyone knowing? We might get some useful information from him.”

“My sources say he's low in the organization, just barely involved. But, we could get lucky,” Wrathion said.

“Then I leave this in your capable hands, gentlemen. Please report back to me once you have more information. The only way we'll get to the bottom of this is to catch the men responsible and prove they're involved,” Anduin said, ending the meeting.

********************************************************************

Having claimed a terrible headache after dinner, Anduin had retired to his rooms early. He wasn't surprised to see Wrathion was in an armchair, reading a book. As soon as he had locked the door, the dragon was out of the chair and wrapping him in his arms.

“I hadn't expected it to go like that. I swear to you, had we known Lawrence was the illegitimate son of Lord Rathess, we would have handled it differently.”

He let Wrathion hold him for long moments before speaking. “I know. None of us wanted this.”

“But murder suicide? A bit much, if you ask me.”

Anduin pulled away and met the dragon's glowing eyes. “Is it, really? They were kidnapping people no one would miss to sell them into slavery elsewhere. Do you really think a vial of poison was that far fetched?”

“I guess not, when you put it that way.”

Hen brushed hair back from the other man's forehead. “The worst thing? I'm grateful for it ending this way.”

At the dragon's puzzled stare, he went on. “This way, the nobility knows only that Rathess had an illegitimate son that took some revenge on him. Lady Hannah is spared the completely ruined reputation, and only has to deal with this scandal. She can get through this, and resume her life, once mourning is over.”

Wrathion studied him. “Mourning is how long, here? A year, a least?”

Anduin nodded.

“And so she'll be busy mourning her father, and not expected to marry?”

Another nod.

“And so you have a year, to wait to see if she'll marry you? Provided either of you wants to at that time?”

“And since most people expected us to wed, they'll expect me to hold off on finding a wife until she's out of mourning.”

“So we have a year,” the dragon said, holding him closer.

“At least. We might be able to work something out by then, something that will allow... this. What would you call this?”

“Bliss,” came the growled word before Wrathion captured his lips. Hot and searching, he didn't hold back, even when Anduin whimpered.

He broke the kiss. “Bedroom, please.”

They wasted no time retreating to the bedroom, which he locked quickly. No sooner than he had turned the bolt then the dragon was upon him, pushing him backwards against the solid wood. He pressed against Anduin, rubbing his erection against him.

He groaned and brought both arms up to circle around the dragon's neck. Wrathion grabbed his hands, and pinned them to the door above his head. He felt his knees weaken with the hold.

“I want you,” he whispered in the other man's ear and was rewarded with a growl and a fierce kiss. Wrathion pulled him towards the bed, deftly unbuttoning Anduin's shirt and pulling it off his shoulders as they walked. He stumbled along behind him, trying desperately to reach the other man's belt, without success.

Anduin was shirtless and panting when they reached the bed, and Wrathion was immaculate as always. “This is hardly fair,” He said as he got his hands on Wrathion's belt.

“It's not my fault that you're clumsy.” The dragon unbuttoned his cuffs, and slipped off his shirt, leaving it to puddle on the floor.

Both shirtless, the men met in crushing embrace, Anduin's face buried in the dragon's neck. He nipped at the soft skin, eliciting a moan from the other man. Emboldened, he kissed down his chest, stopping to take a nipple into his mouth. Wrathion ran his hands through Anduin's hair, tugging at the tie that held it back. Anduin reached back and tugged it free, letting his blond tresses flow free, with an appreciative growl from the dragon.

“I have missed us,” he confessed, kissing back up Wrathion's chest. “Even when I thought I hated you, I missed you.”

“I am glad to hear it, my prince,” the dragon said, tugging on Anduin's trousers. He obliged him by kicking off his boots and removing his trousers, leaving him bare.

“I'm not longer a prince,” he reached for Wrathion's belt.

“You're my prince,” Wrathion said, stepping back to survey the man in front of him. “Although, you've grown in our years apart. I approve.”

Feeling self conscious, Anduin stepped past him to pull the bedding back. By the time he turned back around, Wrathion was also nude, and a beautiful sight to behold. Slim and lean, light muscles rippled across his shoulders and his stomach, making Anduin jealous. A dark trail of hair began below the dragon's navel, and he wanted to follow it south, to the erection at its base.

“I'm nowhere near as fit and good looking as you are,” He said, still self conscious.

“You are perfect. My form is wrought of magic and imagination, whereas yours is real, and hard won. There's a reason we dragons have perfect forms, and it has nothing to do with effort.” Wrathion lie down in the bed, pulling Anduin on top of him.

Anduin crawled onto Wrathion, straddling his trim hips, at the two kissed and moaned, and rubbed against each other. The heat from the dragon's skin was intense, heightening every moment, and Anduin nearly came from the pleasure of just being with Wrathion again.

“You feel amazing.” He dropped kisses up the other man's neck and across his jaw. They met in another heated kiss, tongues tangling as they rubbed against each other.

“And you feel of home,” Wrathion said, eyes gentle. “I have missed you too, al klaruk.”

“I'm your beloved?” Anduin smiled as the dragon's eyes widened almost comically. “Jaina translated it.”

Wrathion pushed him to one side, and he obliged, moving to the center of the bed. “She knows?”

Anduin shrugged and pulled Wrathion to him. “She's guessing. I don't want to talk about her. I'd rather not talk at all.”

Anduin began kissing his way back down Wrathion's chest, stopping only to drop a kiss on each nipple. He traveled down, giving in to the desire to explore that coarse, dark hair. He kissed and sucked, leaving a wet trail as he explored, coming to a stop near Wrathion's erection.

“Anduin, please,” came the plea from his partner.

“What?” he asked innocently, looking up. The dragon was flushed, dark skin covered in a fine sheen of sweat.

“Stop teasing me. Gods, it's been so long.”

He bent his head, licking the tip of Wrathion's cock. A fierce groan filled the air, and strong hands tangled back in his locks, tugging. He ignored them, choosing to lick along the shaft until he got to the base, where he then drew a line with his tongue back to the tip.

The tugging became more insistent, and Anduin decided to pity the other man. Opening his mouth, he slid over the head and down the shaft, enveloping him as far as he could. The expletives coming from the Black Prince almost made him lose his focus, so forceful they were. Instead, he chose to concentrate on the thick member in his mouth, the salty taste, and the heat.

Pulling back, he slid free of Wrathion, taking a moment to stare at him. His head was thrown back, one arm holding the headboard, while the other still tangled in Anduin's hair. He was breathing heavily, eyes closed. Anduin had never seen a more gorgeous figure.

“Of everyone you could bed, you chose me,” he uttered, hoping it was soft enough the dragon wouldn't catch it.

“What?” came the breathy reply.

Anduin bent his head back to Wrathion's cock, licking the head like a favorite sweet. He reached down and cupped the dragon's balls, causing him to buck. Taking the hint, he took him back in his mouth, setting a steady pace of pleasuring him.

It didn't take long before the dragon was panting and heaving from the pleasure of Anduin's mouth. “Anduin! Careful, I can't take much more,” came the murmured words as he sucked and licked, exploring the that part of his partner with care.

When Wrathion came down the back of Anduin's throat, he relished the moment, his own balls tightening and reminding him of his own neglected cock. He reached a hand down to touch himself, finding his slit dripping with anticipation.

“Oh no you don't,” said the dragon, tugging on his hair. He moved up the bed, lying face to face with the sweaty, sated man. “I haven't had my turn, and you aren't depriving me of that.”

With a swift motion, Wrathion turned Anduin onto his back, looping his braceleted wrist over the hook on the headboard.

“How'd you know that was there?” Anduin felt himself get even harder.

“Found it the first night I was here. I'm not stupid, you know.”

Anduin put on a dumb expression. “I thought dragons could only be pretty.”

That earned him a glare. “Impertinent human.”

“Stuffy dragon.”

They smiled at each other, a tender moment.

“I suppose I shall have to teach you a lesson about meddling with dragons, my prince.”

Anduin watched as best he could as the other man bent down and picked up something off the floor. He quirked an eyebrow when he saw it was a belt.

“Going to flog me?”

“Flog you? I would never, unless you asked for it.” Wrathion skillfully drew the belt around the king's free wrist, and secured it to the hook.

“I want you to not touch yourself. You're taking my pleasure from me.”

“I thought you had your pleasure,” Anduin shot back, tugging on his restrained wrists. He writhed a bit as he found himself held in place.

“Enjoying you is more pleasurable.” Wrathion moved his hands down his beloved's chest. Anduin arched into the touch.

With gentle touches, the dragon rubbed Anduin's nipples, trailed his fingers down his stomach and abdomen. He traced a path through the fine golden hair, down to his erection, but did not touch. Instead, he traced the juncture of Anduin's thighs, stopping to kiss the small scar.

Anduin writhed on the bed, bound hands clenching and grasping at nothing. He ached to touch Wrathion, and that added to the heightened feelings of the dragon's deft touch.

“Wrathion,” he pleaded.

“Yes?”

“Please.”

“Please what?”

“Take me, please,” Anduin begged.

Wrathion chuckled, sliding one hand across Anduin's hard cock, making Anduin groan. “King of Stormwind, Leader of the Alliance, tied to the bed, begging. I wonder what your subjects would say if they could see you now.”

“They'd take pity on me, in bed with a black dragon,” Anduin returned, bucking his hips. “Especially one who teases like you.”

Wrathion reached back, opening the side table drawer and pulling out a vial of oil. “You are prepared. Very well, no more teasing. It's unbecoming for a king to beg.”

After slicking his fingers, Wrathion reached between Anduin's legs to rub his sac. Anduin spread his legs wider as a silent invitation. Wrathion wasted little time, sliding fingers back to massage him. Anduin noted that the dragon was already hard again.

Wrathion slid one finger in, and Anduin moaned, raising his hips. A satisfied hum came from the dragon, and Anduin noticed his eyes were half lidded.

“More.”

“Greedy king,” the dragon said, sliding his finger in and out.

“Missed you, missed this.”

That earned him a cocked eyebrow. “Not getting your needs met?”

“Can't trust anyone to stay quiet.”

“But you have an arrangement.”

“I never get touched, except to be tied. Sex isn't part of it.”

“Then I guess I should try extra hard, since you're so deprived.”

“Cocky bastard, you're so – oh!” Wrathion had slid a second finger in. Anduin's world stopped spinning for a moment, as he drowned in sensation.

“Cocky? Aren't you glad I am.” Wrathion worked his fingers, eliciting gasps and moans from Anduin.

“Please, I need you,” came the hoarse request.

“As my king requests,” Wrathion said, sliding one leg between Anduin's thighs. Anduin parted eagerly, spreading his legs to let the dragon in. He held his breath, feeling the head of Wrathion's cock at his entrance.

The pressure and discomfort were old, almost forgotten friends. Anduin breathed out as Wrathion entered him, trying not to tense up.

“Easy, try to relax,” came his dragon's gentle instruction as he slid deeper.

Finally, he was seated in Anduin fully, body supported on his arms. Anduin tried to reach for him, but the bindings held fast. A shove up and they'd be loose, but he didn't want that. Didn't want Wrathion's work to be undone.

Slowly, so slowly, Wrathion began to move. He wriggled under him, trying to get him to move faster. Wrathion leaned down and bit his shoulder as he moved, making Anduin moan quietly.

“More,” came the command of the young king.

Wrathion obliged, moving his hips in deeper thrusts. He was answered with a satisfied sigh.

“So good, don't stop.”

“Of course not. What do you take me for, a novice?” The words came out a bit more tartly than Wrathion intended.

He eyed him. “Plenty of experience, Black Prince?”

Wrathion ducked his head, thrusts stilling for a moment. “No, not as much as I'd like.”

Anduin leaned towards him, kissing him lightly on the cheek. “Seems we're in the same predicament. Perhaps we could work on this mutual problem, together.”

Wrathion turned his face to Anduin and kissed him. “Maybe we should start now.” He rolled his hips, gently at first. Anduin gasped, hands clenching what headboard he could reach.

“Wrathion!”

Steadily, Wrathion pumped into him, one hand gripping his hip. The other moved to Anduin's cock, where he began to move his hand in time with his thrusts. Anduin threw his head back, murmuring words too jumbled for either to understand. He wasn't even sure they were words, just a wordless plea for it to not stop.

Suddenly, Anduin stilled, back arched, hands clenched. With a cry, he came, splattering himself and Wrathion with ropes of come. Wrathion thrust into Anduin once, twice, and came on the third. He collapsed on Anduin, breathing hard.

Reaching up, Wrathion freed Anduin's wrists from the hook. Anduin flopped them across Wrathion, all feeling gone. Wrathion wrapped his arms around him, resting his head on Anduin's chest.

They stayed like that for long moments. “Wow.”

“Wow? Haven't we had this conversation before?”

Anduin began to laugh. “You know, I think we did have a conversation that started that way, once upon a time, a long time ago. Still, that was amazing. Why is it always so great with you?”

“I'm a dragon, we're great at everything.”

“I think you're repeating yourself this time.”

“Perhaps I am.”

They lapsed into a comfortable silence, Anduin playing with Wrathion's dark hair.

“When you came back, that day I punched you, I didn't want you around. I didn't want a reminder of what we'd had. But I couldn't deny I was attracted to you.”

“And now?” came the sleepy reply from his chest.

“Now I don't want you to ever leave.”

“I don't plan on going anywhere.”

“I hope not. I don't know how we'll manage this, but I won't lose you again. Stay with me, al klaruk?”

“Of course, my prince.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's a wrap, 45 days after I started it.
> 
> I'm on Twitter now! [@IrielKayani](https://twitter.com/IrielKayani)


End file.
